The present invention relates to a resealable container formed of a thermoplastic resin including high density polyethylene and polypropylene having an enlarged opening at the upper end thereof. The container is particularly well-suited for holding paints and materials of similar consistency which must be stored under airtight conditions, but which require an enlarged upper opening for convenient access.
Conventional containers having enlarged openings are difficult to open because a normal-sized hand cannot adequately grasp the cover or lid and provide the necessary torque to rotate the cover.
It follows that it is an object of the present invention to provide a resealable container that can be opened easily to store materials under airtight conditions. The relatively wide cover can be rotated easily without regard to the hand-size of the operator.
A further object of this invention is to provide a resealable container having an enlarged opening at the upper end thereof for convenient access.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a resealable container designed for maximum strength and compact storage.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the remaining portion of the specification.